The Corruption of Ruinclan
by Hawthorn Rush
Summary: What happens when Starclan commands Ruinclan to leave the forest and a corrupted tom takes leadership? Long fanfic. R/R
1. Chapter One:: Moonsight's Vision

**This is my first fanfic and I wrote this before I joined the site. It's pretty long but I have plans for it to go somewhere. Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue it. Thankies! =)**

* * *

Moonsight ducked under the lichen that guarded the entrance to Ancient Hollow. Inside the vast, empty tree, a small, deep pool lie in the center, glistening and illuminated by the hole in the tree above her. A tunnel that went deeper followed the thick roots of the tree and yielded the herbs room, where emergency herbs for all of the medicine cats were held.

Moonsight circled the pool, closing her eyes as she whispered "Speak to me Starclan. I need to know why this is happening." The vines that crawled up the inside of the Ancient Hollow rustled as she lie down, her azure gaze piercing the depths of the pool. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her amber tipped tail dip into the icy water. She waited to dream and finally slipped into unconsciousness.

The medicine cat found herself in Silverpelt, the place where Starclan, the warrior ancestors eternally hunted and where medicine cats and leaders often went when sharing tongues with their warrior ancestors. Stars surrounded the cream colored cat and she appeared to be walking on nothing.

"Moonsight, it's been long since you've come to share tongues with us." Moonsight lurched around, surprised by the strong voice that sounded behind her. She relaxed once she recognized the cat as her mother, who had joined Starclan long ago before Moonsight was apprenticed.

She stepped forward and touched noses with her mother, happy to see her again. Then she stepped back to gaze at Startalon worriedly. "Why is this happening to our clan?" She asked her mother. "Why can't we drink the water? Why have all the prey vanished? Five cats have already died of starvation or poisoning in Ruinclan alone!"

Startalon looked down. Suddenly the five cats that had died appeared beside her. She stepped forward and turned around so that she was standing next to her daughter. Moonsight intertwined her tail with Startalon's.

"For many moons, Starclan has wondered how long it would take before those twolegs would try and take over our forest…" Startalon trailed off. The silver tabby continued. "But the twolegs came in different ways then the Time of the Ancestors. They came through the water."

The Starclan cat nodded toward what seemed to be a hole in the starry blanket several tail-lengths away. Startalon nudged Moonsight toward it and she gazed down at the 'hole'. It revealed a huge twolegs den, spewing black smoke and churning water. The view from the 'hole' followed the river in which the water had come from and revealed a mouse drinking the water and, later, Sunpetal catching that mouse.

Moonsight turned around as she heard a choked sob behind her. There Sunpetal stood, weeping upon the remembrance of the fatal occurrence. Startalon rest her tail on her shoulders, comforting the small, orange cat. "Ruinclan must leave the forest, before every cat dies." Sunpetal managed.

Startalon bowed her head in agreement. "It is Starclan's will that Ruinclan leave the forest."

"But we can't leave! The clans will fight over our territory! And where would we go?" Moonsight turned to Startalon behind her, who in turn gazed at her with pity.

"They won't fight over poisoned land, Moonsight. You must trust Starclan to guide you." Startalon responded.

"But why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Keep your faith in Starclan and all will be revealed to you, Moonsight." Startalon stepped forward and touched noses with Moonsight. "We must go now; there is not one moon that passes that I don't think of you. I'm proud that you followed in your father's pawsteps as a medicine cat. The sun is rising. Trust in Starclan; goodbye, Moonsight." Startalon started to fade and the scent of the forest returned to her as she woke to the sound of rustling leaves.

Moonsight got up and shook off the dead leaves that had fallen into Ancient Hollow. Wrenclaw from Treeclan loped down the hollow entrance and stopped in his tracks, surprised to Moonsight there, but she seemed oblivious to his arrival.

"Moonsight! You scared me! Why are you here?" Wrenclaw calmed down and sat beside her, trying to follow her gaze to see what she was staring at. Moonsight twitched her ears but her eyes remained glued to seemingly nothing.

"Private clan business, Wrenclaw." Moonsight growled monotonously. She got up to leave and flicked her tail goodbye.

"But Moonsight-" Wrenclaw began, but Moonsight was already heading out of Ancient Hollow.

At Ruinclan camp, Moonsight dragged herself to the leader's den. She was exhausted from the traveling. She'd been gone all day. Once she was in Lilystar's den, she told the old leader of everything that had occurred when she shared tongues with Starclan. The wise leader expressed no emotion and nodded her head.

"And Starclan told you this?" Lilystar asked inquisitively.

"Yes, my mother, Startalon showed me the twolegs den that is poisoning us, it's huge and there is no way to stop it. We must leave."

The leader's eyes clouded with memories. "Startalon, my apprentice." She seemed to become lost in the past, her eyes gazing at something unseen. Moonsight shifted uncomfortably and worried the golden tabby had forgotten about the task. But then Lilystar shook her head back into reality, frowned and said, "Very well, go fetch Eagletail and Sparrowfur. I'll talk to them about what we'll be doing." Lilystar closed her eyes.

"Ok, but why Sparrowfur? I understand Eagletail because he's deputy but-"

"I'm not traveling with the clan, Moonsight, I'm too old to go. Eagletail will become leader and Sparrowfur will become his deputy."

Moonsight froze and gazed at Lilystar shocked as she took in this information. Then the cream she-cat bowed her head in sorrow, the leader she'd known her whole life wasn't going to travel with them to the new land. She backed out of the den to find the two warriors.

When she finally found them in the training hollow they were with Stripedpaw and Hollowpaw, their apprentices. The two warriors were sitting side by side watching their apprentices mock fight each other.

Sparrowfur was gazing at Stripedpaw proudly as Eagletail said to him "It's probably about time they were made warriors don't you think?" Sparrowfur nodded as the two young cats rolled past him and came to a halt, Stripedpaw pinning Hollowpaw down.

Hollowpaw glanced fearfully at Eagletail as Stripedpaw let him up and shook off his fur. Eagletail got up, fur bristling, "I'm scheduling more training for you, if you can't beat that scrap," he nodded at Stripedpaw who looked uncomfortable at his mention. "You won't be able to beat the weakest warrior in Mountainclan! How did I think you were ready to become a warrior?"

Hollowpaw shrunk at the big, black cat's words, his eyes were wide with sorrow and regret as he mewed, "But I have to work on my hunting-"

Moonsight then decided to relieve the poor apprentice and step in. She didn't care for Eagletail, she knew he was two-faced and ambitious. But she had to put up with him because Lilystar liked him and he was deputy. "Eagletail, Sparrowfur, your wanted in the leader's den." She gave a sympathetic look to Hollowpaw who gave her a grateful blink back. Eagletail straightened up and gave her a menacing flash before striding past her, not waiting for Sparrowfur to catch up.

"Why don't you two go find a couple warriors for a border patrol? Then find Eagletail and me when your back." Sparrowfur smiled and said to the pair. Then the dark, long haired tom loped to catch up to Eagletail, curiosity in his step.

The cream medicine cat gratefully started toward her den to get some much needed rest. She dragged her paws through the shaded entrance of her den to find Petalpaw treating Ripplepelt, a blind elder, of a cut pad. Moonsight nodded approvingly in Petalpaw's direction as the apprentice gently placed cobwebs on the cut. The cream cat lie down in her nest made of moss, grass and feathers and heard Petalpaw say. "Now try and keep that paw clean, we don't need to be having any infections."

The old cat mrowed a thanks and he padded out of the den with a slight limp. The medicine cat sighed, closed her eyes and fell into fitful sleep.

* * *

Moonsight awoke in the late afternoon. Petalpaw was nudging her. "Lilystar wants us to start preparing traveling herbs for the trip. She told the whole clan that we have to leave the forest while you were sleeping." She shook her head. "It's too bad Starclan is letting this happen to us." The small, white she-cat whipped around and continued, pawing herbs and stems. "I've already gotten those huge leaves from the riverbank and I think we've got enough herbs stored up for all three clans!" Petalpaw returned to her normal bubbly attitude as she wrapped some herbs in leaves.  
Moonsight stood and shook the leaves and moss off of her cream colored pelt.

She yawned and stretched and said to her apprentice, "Thanks for letting me get some sleep, Petalpaw, I really needed it." She blinked gratefully at the young cat.

"No problem, I figured I could use the practice." Then she mumbled to herself, "Yarrow, catmint, juniper berries…" Moonsight's apprentice put the herbs into the leaves and looked her mentor. "I suppose we don't need spider webs, they can be found everywhere! And moss!" then she continued to list off more items she didn't need to bring.

Moonsight exited the medicine cat's den to find the warriors and apprentices of the clan heading out of returning from hunting. The fresh kill pile was huge and Moonsight went to talk to Eagletail. The black cat was speaking with Blackstone, one of the clan's most powerful warriors and Eagletail's brother. When the two were finished speaking, Blackstone caught her with his yellow gaze with a flash of almost pity but then quickly returned to the normal ambitious fire as he whipped around to talk to Thundereyes.

Moonsight didn't know what to think of Blackstone anymore. Before, when she was a warrior, they'd loved each other. Moonsight tried her best when she had to become a medicine cat to stop loving him but there was still part of her that cared about him. Blackstone himself still loved her, he even refused to think about loving another cat.

Shaking her head, she saw Eagletail turn to her, "Ah, our beloved medicine cat. Nice to see you at the late hours of the afternoon." He waved his tail absently as if he could care less about talking to the medicine cat.

"Why are you hunting so much, Eagletail? You know all the prey on Ruinclan territory is potentially dangerous and poisonous." Moonsight meowed.

"Moonsight, you know our clan needs strength for the journey."

"But-"

"And you know it's our last night in the forest."

"Well yeah, bu-"

"So I thought Treeclan wouldn't mind sharing some of their-"

"You took prey off of Treeclan's territory? That's against the warrior code, _deputy_."

"It's our last night what're they going to do to us?"

"It's not what their going to do, it's what Starclan will do."

Eagletail's eyes flared with rage. "Starclan have abandoned us, Moonsight, if they don't have enough power to stop the twolegs they don't have enough power to do anything to me. End of discussion."

Moonsight shook her head at Eagletail's ignorance. She was finding it hard to believe the clan would survive under his leadership. "I can't believe Lilystar hasn't seen you for who you are, a two-faced pile of fox dung!" She shoved past him, heading towards Lilystar's den but Eagletail turned around and laid his tail on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go tell Lilystar, I seem to remember some kits born, oh it must be about six moons now."

Moonsight whirled around. Eagletail's green blue gaze glittered mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about, there aren't any Ruinclan kits. Except for.." She trailed fearfully seeing the knowing gaze that belonged to Eagletail.

Eagletail stepped closer to the medicine cat. "Yes, except for those being apprenticed tonight. Two kits found in the forest, newborns, after Moonsight was 'captured by twolegs' and returned coincidentally two days after the kits were found. Remember?"

The cream she-cat took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about, it was a coincidence."

"Was it? Now where were you heading?"

Moonsight's ears were flat against her head, her claws unsheathed and a low hiss escaped her throat. "What're you going to do when you're leader, Eagletail? Going to control the clan with fear? Like a coward? You know what? I'll be happy when you're leader, because your stupid ambitions will be fulfilled and I don't have to keep wondering what you will do next."

Eagletail hissed with anger. "The first thing I'll do is get rid of a certain medicine cat- and her kin. I have plans, Moonsight. You'll see, or not. It depends." With that Eagletail stalked away, his tail high.


	2. Chapter Two:: The Fall of Lilystar

**Chapter two is a lot shorter than chapter one. It's very sad but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming and tell me what you think of chapter two! Give me suggestions and if you'd like a name to be put in the story just let me know =)**

* * *

Moonsight awoke early the next morning, dreading what was going to occur. She could hear apprentices rustling around in the den already, most likely too excited to be sleeping. She quietly arose without waking Petalpaw and padded into the clearing. She was sore from tossing and turning all night. Suddenly her sense became alert as she smelled Treeclan. _They've come to get revenge! _Moonsight panicked and her fur rose as she looked around for foreign cats. She sprinted to Lilystar's den. "Lilystar? There's danger. Treeclan is going-" She stopped abruptly as she entered her leader's den. She knew something terrible was happening when she scented fear and blood. Inside the den Rootstar, Treeclan's leader, stood over Lilystar's torn body with his deputy Quailfeather by his side.

The medicine cat gasped and choked back a sob as Rootstar looked at her. "You killed her. Mercilissly. An execution." She meowed, shaking her head. Moonsight knew Lilystar couldn't have had enough strength to fight back.

"Your clan stole our prey. A lot of it." Rootstar strode over to the cream colored cat daringly close.

"Lilystar didn't know, Eagletail did it without permission. He threatened us if we told her."

"I don't care about your clan's problems, Moonsight. You've started a war." Rootstar shrugged pass the she-cat, Lilystar's blood still on his claws. Quailfeather followed him, saying nothing. The medicine cat followed them out of the den to make sure they were leaving but Rootstar stood on Ruinclan's Great Rock with his deputy by his side. He howled loudly and about twenty of his own clan cats came from the bushes and branches that surrounded the clan camp. They proceeded to shove the now awake cats from their dens.

All of the cats were corralled into the clearing, looking bewildered and afraid. "Listen!" Rootstar shouted, "Your clan has begun a war with Treeclan! We will not forgive this!" He nodded curtly at Quailfeather who receeded into Lilystar's den. Shocked cries and sobs were heard as the deputy dragged the limp body out of the den and let it tumble to the ground, raising dust and dirt. Thundereyes lunged at her body but a Treeclan warrior barred him from her.

"Your leader is dead! And you have no allies! Your land is poisoned and you have nothing left!" Rootstar smiled wryly and jumped down from Great Rock. He motioned with his tail for his clan to follow him as he left the hollow. Ruinclan was left in shock at the brutality of Treeclan's actions.

Suddenly a mournful cry was heard from Petalpaw which was joined by many others. The clan surrounded the dead leader and shared tongues with her. Eagletail stood to the side trying to hide his smirk. Moonsight was filled with dread as she realized what this really meant.


	3. Chapter Three:: Ruinclan's Departure

**Finally! Her ya go!**

* * *

Moonsight watched with glazed eyes as Blackstone strode up to Eagletail. His eyes held concern and sadness as he whispered something to the deputy. Eagletail got a look of exasperation and headed toward Great Rock where Moonsight still stood. He didn't look at her as he took his place to make an announcement.

The black tom called for the clan's attention and mrowed, "Our leader is dead, Lilystar, who was with us for many moons and has been sent to Starclan short of their calling. I know we are all mourning," Eagletail pasted on his best mournful eyes, "but we must still depart today. Who knows what Rootstar and his band of code-less rogues will do next? All I know is that we must stay on track and leave the forest before we are attacked. Blackstone, Sparrowfur and I will bury Lilystar's body while the rest of you each take some traveling herbs and prepare the kits and the elders for the journey. We will meet here when the sun is highest in the sky." Eagletail bowed his head and joined his brother and Sparrowfur and they took Lilystar's body out of the clearing.

Anger bubbled up inside Moonsight as she watched the deputy's tail flick out of view. She pushed the emotion down as she saw Ruinclan gather outside of her den, waiting for herbs. She leapt down from Great Rock and joined Petalpaw in handing out the leaf-wrapped packets. Ruinclan was eerily quite as they milled around the clearing, feeding kits and making queens and elders comfortable.

Finally the last cat was given herbs Moonsight sat at the mouth of her den until the three toms came back. The cream medicine cat called them over and gave them their herbs then followed them to Great Rock. All of the cats were already in the clearing but there were no whispered meows and if there were curious questions from a kit they were hushed by their mother.

Eagletail again took his place on Great Rock and looked at all of the cats now under his command. "Today we are leaving because Starclan told us that is what we must do. We have no idea where their paws choose to lead us but wherever it is our elders will be comfortable and our kits will be healthy and plump. We will leave no cat behind. We will stick together. Queens do not let your kits wander and Warriors help them and the elders. Am I clear? Let us get moving." The deputy seemed to think for a moment. Then he added, "We will be heading towards Mountainclan and we will skirt their territory until we get around it. Then we will continue that way until we feel Starclan has lead us to the right place." Eagletail jumped down followed by Sparrowfur, Moonsight and Blackstone and started out of the clearing without another word.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters! I just like separating them into important events. And sorry for the delay. I been busy! Please reply I love my reviewers! Kissses!**


	4. Chapter Four:: The Namings

Night had fallen by the time Ruinclan made it around to the other side of Mountainclan's territory. They had thankfully not run into any Treeclan warriors and got by without seeing Mountainclan. Though there was no doubt both the clans would be suspicious at the large amount of paw prints and scent they had left in their wake. Eagletail had the clan stop and rest before they had to climb the treacherous mountain pass beyond the forest. The cats all collapsed by a stream nearby and lapped up water. Most either fell asleep or went off to hunt for the clan. Moonsight was called to aid numerous cats with their sore and cut pads and the accumulated thorns and ticks in their pelts. As she was treating Ravenbell's pads she heard a commotion behind her.

Moonsight turned to see Songkit and Waterkit pleading with their adoptive mother, Nettlewing to go on a hunting patrol. The medicine cat smiled at the two kits then froze. They were supposed to be apprenticed the night before but Lilystar never got the chance. There was no way Moonsight was about to bring this up with Eagletail so after she was done treating Ruinclan she casually padded over to Nettlewing and sat beside her as her kits gave up arguing with her and began mock fighting each other.

"Those two are so anxious to become apprentices." The cream colored cat laughed.

Nettlewing followed suit and replied, "Yes they are getting quite restless." She flicked her white ears as she heard a shriek from Songkit but relaxed when laughter soon ensued.

"They have to be close to six moons by now aren't they?" Moonsight meowed, watching Waterkit batter her sister's ears. She saw Blackstone's eyes in both of them. They both possessed amber dipped paws and gray dappled pelts. The two were so similar even Moonsight could hardly tell them apart. But Songkit was more playful while Waterkit was a bit more serious and a better fighter which became obvious as the fight progressed.

"I think you're right. They should be six moons now. Would you mind watching them while I go chat with Eagletail?" The medicine cat nodded as Nettlewing looked around to find the deputy.

Moonsight was watching the kits when a familiar scent made its way past her sensitive nose. She turned and saw Blackstone gazing at her a couple tail lengths away. She gestured with her tail for him to come over. The she-cat could see sorrow and longing in his eyes as he approached her. He sat beside her without a word but she followed his stare to his kits. The kits that he could not show love for. The kits that lived a fatherless life because of an undeserving consequence. Moonsight leaned toward him, shivering from his familiar warmth, the musky scent that only he possessed. She closed her eyes for a couple heartbeats and opened them to find him now gazing back at her. "I miss you." He whispered. "I wish you didn't have to be medicine cat. I wish we could have raised our kits." His fur ruffled as a gust of wind rushed around the rocks and boulders surrounding the clan.

Moonsight looked into his deep golden eyes. "You know I still love you. More than anything, no matter how much I try not to because it hurts."

Blackstone's claws suddenly unsheathed and scraped against the rock. "I'm one of the most loyal cats to this clan and yet sometimes I want to tear the Warrior code to shreds. It's unfair. It's not like you had a choice to be medicine cat." The she-cat nodded mournfully and intertwined her tail around his, purring at the familiar feeling of his closeness. Suddenly there was a loud meow and Moonsight, startled untangled her tail from Blackstone's and looked around. She could just make out Eagletail's broad stature sitting on a high ledge and she strode closer. Nettlewing was sitting proudly underneath the ledge and Moonsight suddenly knew what was going on.

Eagletail's voice rose over the wind. "Waterkit, Songkit could you both approach the ledge and sit beneath it?" He called. The two kits quit fighting and suddenly became nervous. Moonsight chuckled as she recognized the fearful look of getting in trouble. The pair approached Eagletail cautiously with their ears and tails lowered. The deputy pounced down off the ledge and met Waterkit and Songkit by Nettlewing. "Tonight two kits have reached the age of six moons. Which means these two kits get to receive their apprenticeships." The kits widened their eyes and looked at each other joyfully.

Eagletail continued, "Waterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Waterpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Waterpaw looked around excitedly at her clan mates. "Blackstone, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ripplepelt, you have shown yourself to be loyal and wise, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Waterpaw." Blackstone was bewildered at the mention of his name but he trotted up through the clan cats and touched noses with his new apprentice. His daughter. He was very excited about getting an apprentice but this would make things extremely difficult.

"Songkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Songpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Songpaw bowed her head in respect but couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes. "Larkheel, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redear, you have shown yourself to be grateful and kind, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Songpaw." Larkheel went forward and touched noses with Songpaw. The clan was excited to finally have good news after the death of their leader and they shouted cheerfully. "Waterpaw! Songpaw! Waterpaw! Songpaw!"


	5. Flashback One:: The Battle

**Every now and then when I feel like straying from the main plot I'll treat you with a flashback. These are moments from any character than I choose 's viewpoint. Some of them explain things that are mysteries and some explain family ties etcetera. Well enjoy! **

* * *

The battle raged and stench of fear and blood filled the air. Moonsight fought fiercely by her former mentor's side but it was hard to hold her own against full grown Treeclan cats. Burrowleaf launched himself at her and clawed her ears. She hissed in pain but wriggled free under his weight and leaped onto his back, digging her claws as deep as she could, feeling muscle and fur curl up under her. Burrowleaf screeched and his legs gave out as she continued to claw, tearing at the soft flesh of his ear. The enemy cat rolled out from underneath her and fled, his ears hanging in shreds. Beside her Velvetthroat was swarmed by three treeclan cats. Moonsight let adrenaline take control as she leapt on the back of one and sunk her teeth into his scruff. She dragged him off her and he hissed, turning around slashing her nose and eyes. Suddenly she was blinded by blood and she felt him lunge at her and pin her down. Moonsight prepared to meet Starclan but then there was a yowl and the weight was off of her. The cream warrior shook the blood from her eyes and looked around for her rescuer. It was her mother, Startalon. But before she could go and help her out she was attacked from behind by another Treeclan cat. Fur was in her eyes and mouth and nose and she bit wherever she could make contact. She scratched at the cats belly and threw him off her. The cat shook its head and faced her. Moonsight started to run at the cat but darted to the side and caught the enemy off guard. She slashed at his flanks and bit at his legs. The cat yowled as she felt a satisfying crunch on one bite. She spit the hot blood out of her mouth and looked for more enemies.

Treeclan was retreating! Ruinclan had held their own against the best of Treeclan warriors and Ruinclan had kept their territory. Moonsight was elated but just wanted to return to camp, get treated, and sleep. She limped back to camp, expecting to cheer with her clanmates. The warriore returned to an unexpected line of bodies both from Ruinclan and Treeclan. _How could this many cats have been killed? _She asked herself. She gazed at the bodies and froze as she recognized way too many of them. Her mother, hadn't she just saved Moonsight from being killed herself? Now her lifeless body lay crusted in blood, her eyes gouged out. She choked back a sob, trying to look away from the gruesome scene. As she did she saw another familiar figure, Bentvein, her father. The clan's medicine cat, ruthlessly murdered. What kind of cats were Treeclan that they fought to kill, not to gain dominance? Her father looked peaceful though she only saw blood splatters on him. Moonsight didn't want to see her father's wound though. She looked at the next body. Harepaw, Bentvein's apprentice. Harepaw had been Moonsight's litter mate though they were not related. No medicine cats… Treeclan must have done this on purpose so that it would be difficult to heal the injured. And there were many.

Lilystar ran up to Moonsight, searching her eyes. "Can you help with the injured cats? Do you know anything about herbs or the like?" She plead with the warrior.

"My father taught me somethings but I don't know a lot."

"Good. Anything is better than nothing. Blackstone will help you." Moonsight almost blushed at the mention of his name. She was led towards her father's den and again grew sorrowful as she smelled his scent in the nest and on the herbs. Blackstone entered and looked at her, sharing an unspoken secret between them. She blinked in recognition but said nothing about it.

"I need uhhh poppy seeds for sure, probably marigold and a fox dung load of spider webs." She told Blackstone as the first injured cat entered the den. He smiled at her but got what she needed and returned. She flicked her tail and thanks and applied the herbs to the cats' wounds as best as she could. Some cats' wounds were so bad she made them stay in her den so she could keep a watch on them and some only had scratches thankfully. Lilystar was fine and refused treatment for a gouged pad until her clanmates had all been seen to. Finally Lilystar came in to have Moonsight look at her paw.

"Moonsight I know it doesn't exactly seem like Starclan's will but I believe you would be excellent as the clan's medicine cat." Lilystar meowed casually as Moonsight was applying spider webs to her paw. The warrior froze and glanced at Blackstone.

"Oh Lilystar I-I couldn't possibly I don't even know half of what a medicine cat should know. Surely there is an older wiser cat that would know more than I do." Moonsight practically begged.

"We could find a way to work this out and you know the most out of any cat here. Please Moonsight, you'd be doing your family your clan a great honor. Startalon and Bentvein would be so proud of you."

Moonsight looked down thinking over everything in her head. "I'll think about it and get an answer to you next sundown. I'll stay here tonight and look after these cats though. Is that alright?"

Lilystar nodded. "That's perfectly fine. Thank you so much for even considering it. Your clan needs you Moonsight and you'd be so good at it. My paw already feels better." She meowed. The leader of Ruinclan left the den.

The she-cat sighed and collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the battle and from healing cats. Blackstone put his forehead to hers. "I'm proud of you. You are an amazing cat."

She shook her head. "I can't do it Blackstone. I can't be Medicine cat."

"Well you can at least think about it can't you?" He asked, puzzled. They kept their voiced lowered so that the sleeping cats would not be disturbed.

"No, Blackstone it's not that." Moonsight sighed again. Then she whispered, "I think I'm having kits."

Blackstone paused in shock but widened his eyes, then flicked his tail excitedly. "Really? My kits? How do you know?"

"I just do. But I'll never be able to be medicine cat if I have kits. If it was any other situation I'd probably do it but I can't now."

"We'll figure this out okay, Moonsight? I love you. No matter what path you choose." He intertwined his tail with hers and she purred until she fell asleep beside him.


End file.
